1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to devices worn for head safety. More particularly, the invention relates to wearable devices, such as helmets, that are operable to sense acceleration and record video segments in time with that acceleration.
2. Description of Related Art
Helmets are generally worn for safety protection during physical activities that have some type of inherent danger. For example, helmets may be worn during sports activities such as, but not limited to, bicycling, skiing, snowboarding, football, and skateboarding. While there are many video recording devices associated with helmets (e.g., GoPro). Most devices are attached or mounted to the helmet and extend from the helmet in such a manner that may not be feasible or may be awkward in ordinary situations. For example, many users are not likely to wear such video devices when during general daily bike riding (e.g., bike commuting or riding around town).
In addition, most of the current video recording devices associated with helmets require the user to stop/start the video recording manually and/or using a timer. Thus, video may not be recorded in situations where a video recording may be helpful. For example, the user may not be recording video in an unplanned bicycle accident such as a hit-and-run bicycle accident with an automobile. Having a recorded video during such an incident may be useful in determining injuries to the helmet wearer and/or discovering details of the accident (e.g., identifying other vehicles involved in the accident). Thus, there is a need for a video recording device associated with a helmet (e.g., a head safety device) that will automatically record video and/or audio in the event of an incident (e.g., a bicycle accident).